Carry On My Wayward Son
by AgapeCasablancas
Summary: You know, you fight and you fight for this family. But the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them. The words replay in Dean's head... they're not true!


_Carry On My Wayward Son_

A Dean Song-fic by SalaliScoiattolo

Dean Winchester, 26 years old, high school drop-out. He's never been in love, but he once thought he had been. Stubble along his jaw, he's always got a witty comment. He's always got a line. Always...

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high  
_

The car had been hit two weeks ago. Dean had been unconcious for half of that time. His father was in a coma of his own. Sam sat quietly between his father and brother's beds. He was least effected by the crash. He could leave at anytime, but Dean was still too weak. The doctor entered the room and Dean sat up in his bed.

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say_

"It doesn't look too good for your dad." Dr. Brown said. "He's lost a lot of blood, and we're not sure if what I'm about to tell you is even accurate. He could die."

"Is there anything you can do?" Sam asked.

"Not me" the doctor pointed to Dean "You."

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know_

The words of his possessed father rung in Dean's ears. "You know, you fight and you fight for this family. But the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them."

Dead did need them. He needed Sam and their father. And now, they needed him too.

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say_

"Now, Dean." the doctor said. John had woken up a few days after the boys had talked to Dr. Brown. Dean had agreed to have the surgury that could save his fahter's life. "If we do this procedure, your life may be in jeopardy too. You are still very weak."

"No offence, Doc." The voice belonged to Sam, but had an oddly Dean-like quality, "But my brother is the strongest person I've ever known."

"Do you think you can do it, Dean?" Dr. Brown asked

"I'm the only match?" the doctor nodded. "Then, I guess I have to."

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty_

_Surely heaven waits for you_

Sam paced back and forth outside the opperation room. He had no idea what the doctor said but he felt like he could lose the only two people he loved. Sam couldn't help but laugh. He'd always been told by Dean that Sam was the martyr. Always that Dean would have to bury Sam when he killed himself trying to fight something. Ironically, Sam could possibly be the one burring Dean.

The door finally swung open and two nurses wheeled Dean into the loby. Even in his pain and discomfort, Dean was still hitting on the women. Sam laughed as he kneeled beside his brother, only to hear him mutter. "That son of a bitch, pain in the ass."

"Is Dad okay?" Sam asked, worried at Dean's utterence.

"Yeah. He's fine, better than me."

"Then why'd you say 'That son of a bitch, pain in the ass?' I'm getting really worried."

"That son of a bitch doctor didn't tell me the bone marrow would have to come from my pelvic bone. Damn. It hurts. Can I please stand up, Dr. Brown?" Dean's speech brought a smile to Sam's face. "Hey, just because I just had a needle in my butt, doesn't mean I can still kick your ass."

"Sure, Dean" Sam trailed off as he wheeled his big brother, the strongest man he'd ever known, out to the car. The journey was far from over, but this stop was just an image in the rearview mirror.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
_

A/N: It's really random, but I thought that song went along pretty well. Feedback would be swell just so I can see if I can write for _Supernatural_ well or not. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the top, so I'll add it on here. **I do not own _Supernatural_, the song "Carry On My Wayward Son" or anything affiliated with either, other than the season 1 DVD.**


End file.
